Phoenix Star
by MornieGalad
Summary: This is a tale of Hogwarts when the Marauders and their friends went to school. The story begins in second year and murder is afoot. No slash, but there will be romance in future chapters. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

_**Phoenix Star**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of this. I don't own Harry Potter or the Marauders, (yes that includes Sirius). Victory, Marcus, and a few of the other characters who will come into this story later are mine, but the context obviously isn't. I don't own it, so I hope all of you Harry Potter fans are happy. I am also happy, but I'm done rambling now. I command you to enjoy the story and review. -MornieGalad_

Shivery moonlight trickled from overhead, casting a shadow of an orange tint around the pair. The Halloween air encircled them like a wave, crisp, cool, and refreshing after the long hours of heat within the yonder school. Through it they walked, inseparable in spirit. Reflecting the light, the ring on the girl's finger was the one star that lit the eerie night. Smiles lit their faces.

Suddenly, Marcus started. He had felt a disturbance in the night. He exchanged a nervous look with his sister and she, too, became wary. A jolt of noise erupted in the silence of the night; he crumpled to the ground. Instinctively, the girl flew toward the location of the sound. A sharp pain met her chest. She drew her wand.

"Expeliarmus!" The sound of fleeing feet met her ears as she collapsed on the ground.

* * *

When she opened her eyes, they were met with light. She could sense that she was being watched, but before she could turn her head, a voice called to her.

"Victory, Victory!" She knew his voice too well not to recognize it: Sirius Black. She tried to turn toward him, but was in far too much pain.

"Sirius, where am I? What happened?" He came to her side, allowing her to see his face. He looked exhausted, as if he had not slept in days. "Where am I?" she repeated, anxiously, her eyes studying him quickly, picking up on his every move.

"You're in the hospital wing, Victory. It's November seventh."

"November seventh?" She questioned. "I've been here for a week?" Her friend nodded, a look in his eyes so uncharacteristic. Usually he was as mischievous as a fox, but now he looked gravely disturbed. His characteristically carefree eyes were now darkened with grief and the smile he typically wore had disappeared. Something was dreadfully wrong.

"What is it?" she asked. He sighed, reluctant to tell her, yet knowing he had to. Bad news coming from a friend was always better than bad news from a stranger.

"I don't know exactly what happened on Halloween night. I arrived after the attack." Tears formed in his eyes as he struggled for the easiest way to say the next words. Finding no painless way, he choked out what had to be said, "Marcus is dead." At that moment, Remus Lupin rushed in.

"You told her?" he asked. Sirius nodded, turning his head from both his friends, trying to hide his tears. Victory lay motionless, stunned. Remus closed his eyes and took a seat across from Sirius. Tears came to Victory's eyes and her two friends took her hands sympathetically.

"Welcome back, Katherine Victory," an elderly voice said from the doorway. Victory flinched at the use of her first name, but it was merely an instinctive reflex. She was too consumed in her thoughts to have even noticed Professor Nobelock's entrance.

"Sirius Black, you told her, didn't you?" he asked, obvious disapproval in his voice.

"She had a right to know," he choked. "She would have found out sooner or later. Better the news come from a friend who shares her loss than . . ." his voice trailed off and he faced the wall again. In rushed James Potter and Peter Petigrew.

"She's awake!" James exclaimed.

"That brings the funeral closer," Peter commented.

"We wanted to wait for you to be able to attend, considering you are his sister. Your father has been waiting to see you, but he's sleeping now." Nobelock explained.

"Victory!" Lily Evans flew in, shoving Peter and James out of the way and dashed to Lily's side, completely ignoring Sirius, whom she nearly ran over. "Thank goodness, thank goodness!" She wept half from joy at seeing her best friend awake for the first time in a week and half for grief from knowing that the same best friend's twin brother was gone. She put her arm around Victory and held her tight.

* * *

The next morning dawned with the tears of rain. Marcus's funeral would be held that day. Balthasar Cleft, Victory and Marcus's father, had requested that he be cremated. They would attend the ceremony in the Great Hall. Sirius carried Victory there, for she was still too injured to move herself. She sat beside Balthasar, who had appeared in the hospital wing only moments after Lily. Sirius sat on her other side, much to Lily's annoyance. The body lay on a decorated table about three feet in front of them. Marcus wore his Hogwarts robe, a peaceful look on his face, completely unchanged from Victory's last memory of him.

The Hall had been overcome in music, dance, and feasting. Victory's red hair had contrasted gorgeously with her ravishing orange dress. She and Marcus had left Gryfindor Tower with the Marauders, the red sunset seeping through the windows. Lily had joined them merely to keep an eye on her best friend. She had never trusted Sirius and now he seemed to have taken more of an interest in Victory, officially asking her to be his date to the dance. Lily's date, Frederic Teriss of Ravenclaw had met them at the feast. They had wonderful laughs about how they would probably never see Victory as dressed up as this again. Both Marcus and James had enjoyed teasing Sirius, joking that Victory was his girlfriend and playing harmless jokes on the others, like putting a frog in Lily's drink. Lily was unamused, but the others had laughed heartily. Marcus's augh was the loudest.

Victory blinked away tears at the memory, the last she had before their final walk together. The ceremony was commencing. Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster, was saying some words about Marcus, how he would have become a fine wizard and the injustice of his death. Victory hardly listened to him. She was occupied taking in every detail of her brother's body as though the thought of forgetting any minuscule detail would kill her. Her hand slipped from her lap to dangle at her side. As the headmaster finished his speech, he motioned for Balthasar to rise and set fire to the body. He declined, gesturing to Victory; it was her duty to begin her twin brother's final duty. Her father gently helped her up and Sirius walked at her side, although it wasn't far. Tears filled her eyes as thoughts and memories from the long years past filled her head.

"Goodbye," she whispered. "Pirioaramus." The fire ignited and she had to look away. Sirius returned her to her seat. Victory couldn't bear to watch. She closed her eyes, but she could still see the flames consuming him. Victory felt she would explode in pain from her heart and body. There was a single portion of her body that didn't burn: her left hand. It felt strangely comfortable and relaxed. Little did she realize it was in Sirius's, who did not know it either.

Marcus's remains were given to Balthasar Cleft in a fiery red bowl. Engraved upon the lid was a bird-a Phoenix - encircled in a strange star. Only three people reclined in the Great Hall that day knew full well the meaning of these images. They sat side by side, tears in their eyes, the memory of Marcus Cleft burning a fire in their hearts.


	2. Chapter 2

1_Disclaimer: I only kind of own Victory, but nothing else. A lot of people think that I created Victory. I kind of did, but kind of didn't. You'll figure it out in the later chapters. In case you didn't notice, I don't own Harry Potter or any of the other characters._

**To reviewers of last chapter, I know I could reply to every review, but that takes time and its so much easier to just reply here. I hope everyone is okay with that. Thank you for reviewing. (MornieGalad)**

_The strange: I can assure you that not **everyone** will die. _

_Cordelia Graham: Yes, poor Victory, just wait, though. She's got a lot coming. Maybe not in this chapter, but bear with it. The intense adventure scenes and suspense will come. I promise. _

Chapter 2

"Victory, I don't understand why you insist on torturing yourself this way. You need to get some fresh air, have a break from all those memories that haunt you." It was a month and a half after Marcus's death and Lily Evans was contending with her best friend to convince her to leave Hogwarts of the Christmas holidays. Victory had been adamant that she did not intend to do so. She had returned to her typical lifestyle soon after the funeral. The Gryffendor Quidditch team had been quite a success thus far, due in part to her excellent blocking skills. She was as excellent as ever in her studies, which put her at the top of the class. Victory was constantly in the company of the Marauders, as she had been while her brother still lived. She never cried and her laughter was famous throughout the school. In short, she seemed the model of an ideal second year student at Hogwarts. This is what naturally worried her best friend, for she had expected Marcus's death would have had a visible impact on Victory that was completely lacking from her life.

"Lily, I'm not ready for a Christmas at home yet. I don't think I'm ready for all those memories to come flooding back on me. It's barely been a month."

"Then come stay at my house." Victory laughed well naturedly.

"I don't think Petunia would be very fond of having two witches in the house. I'll be fine here. Remus and Sirius are staying too." Lily rolled her eyes.

"I still think you should go home. Your dad could use the company. After all, it will be his first Christmas without his son."

"I write to him all the time. He doesn't mind that I'm staying here. He understands," Victory emphasized the last part a bit, but not overly dramatically. Lily sighed.

"Just be careful, Victory."

"I will." Victory helped Lily finish packing and then left the room.

"Take care," Lily cried as she left with the other students. Victory waved as she watched her best friend disappear into the distance. Then she returned to the Gryffendor common room, which was all but deserted. Remus Lupin jumped when the door shut behind her.

"Victory," he breathed. "I must have fallen asleep. Did the other students leave yet?"

"Yes," she answered, trying to ignore Lupin's awful appearance. He looked like a wreck, his eyes were bloodshot and his face as pale as the snow on the grounds. "Are you all right, Remus?"

"I'm just a bit tired."

"I can sympathize. We're both in desperate need of a holiday." The door opened.

"Hello, Sirius," Victory greeted him, not even needing to raise her head to recognize the sound of his feet.

"How do you do that?" he asked in awe. Victory just turned around to give him a mischievous look. "I see Lily didn't sway you."

"She tried. Do you want to go fly around some?" Sirius was on his feet immediately. (He had just sat down).

"Go ahead. I think I'll just rest up a bit," Remus said.

"Are you sure?" Sirius asked. Lupin nodded, exhaustedly. They grabbed their brooms and rushed outside.

The Quidditch field was deserted due to the nearly abandoned school and the frigid weather. Sirius was up in seconds, but Victory hesitated.

"What's wrong?" he shouted from up above her. This was unusual for her.

"I thought I saw someone," she replied, rising into the air. They began chasing each other, hiding in the fog and clouds. Then the wind accelerated.

"Don't worry about it," Victory hollered to Sirius, more so trying to convince herself. She was being thrown off her course every which way. She was using her whole strength to control the broom, but to no avail. "Get a grip!" she ordered herself. She had played successfully in worse conditions than these. Then she felt a blinding pain in her side and shoulder. Her broom took a crazy turn and she fought to correct it, though her vision was blurring. In the distance, she saw a dark figure. Was it Sirius? She could only hope so as the pain overwhelmed her and darkness slipped over her eyes.

_"A nice job, Marcus, but I bet you can't catch James."_

"_And I bet you'd drop Sirius." _

_"You're on." Both James and Sirius were going at light speed. Victory and Marcus exchanged glances and prepared. James and Sirius let their brooms go at the same instant and were both caught in a split second on the brooms of their carriers. Victory wasn't finished, though. Before Marcus could stop her, she was off her broom and flying by herself. No wind had caught her, but at the last possible moment before she hit the ground, Sirius' broom caught her and she zoomed up to her friends. James had gotten back onto his broom and now Sirius and Victory switched places. Everyone laughed, especially Remus Lupin beneath them, who had been terrified out of his mind during the whole ordeal. _

Victory awoke just as they were landing. She turned weakly around to see that it was indeed Sirius who had caught her. He went to lift her, then saw that she was conscious.

"Can you walk?" Victory tested her legs. They were stronger than she had expected.

"Yes," she said, still leaning on Sirius for support. Together, they headed off for the hospital wing.

"You just fainted?"

"Yes."

"My, my," Madam Pomfry said. "Well, you seem to be fine now. It's a good thing, too. What would your father say if you'd been injured, especially with it being just two days before Christmas, Kitty?" Victory, who had endured an interrogation that had seemed to take hours, tried to ignore the use of a play on her first name.

"Thank you," she said politely, rising to leave with Remus and Sirius.

"Take care."

Victory was still a bit shaken when the trio made for the Great Hall, so it was a relatively quiet meal.

"Victory, I understand you were involved in an accident today," a voice behind her said, causing her to spring up in surprise. Victory realized at once that she should have recognized the familiar voice, which belonged to Professor Harlowe, her father's best friend, whom she had known for years. He was quite young for a Professor, lacking a beard and decorated with brown hair down to his shoulders. His green eyes now scanned her anxiously, awaiting an answer.

"I probably just collapsed from exhaustion. I am fine." The professor gave her a disbelieving look.

"Victory, if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to tell me."

"Of course, Professor." Her companions and Harlowe exchanged a knowing look. Victory was far too independent to turn to anyone, especially a teacher who was a friend of her father's, for help.

"Victory, I don't want you to think of me only as your defense against the dark arts teacher. As lame and phony as it may sound, I honestly want to be your friend." He smiled and put his hand on her shoulder. "You are my top student and, although you don't ever appear to have difficulties in life, I'm willing to bet there are struggles which you do not reveal, hidden tortures. You don't have to tell me everything; I just want you to know that I will be there for you as much as your father was there for me.

"Professor Harlowe," the headmaster's aged voice summoned him.

"Take care, Victory," he said, and was gone.

"Yes, Prefect Victory Cleft, we wouldn't want a future prefect to take a tumble off a broomstick again," Sirius joked, hoping to lighten the mood a bit. Victory smiled, but was lost in thought for the rest of the meal. She retired early that night and rose before the sun. Sirius joined her later in the Great Hall where she had awaited his arrival, but Remus was nowhere to be seen. Victory was in better cheer that day and she and Sirius spent Christmas Eve playing tricks on the first year students and, after being scolded nearly seventy times by Nearly Headless Nick and Professor McGonagal, they awaited supper, playing chess in the common room, which was quite cold due to their pranks. They had conjured a spell to allow it to snow indoors, so they now sat in about five feet of the fluffy white stuff, floating the chess board in the air. They had also performed the snowfall trick on James' favorite target, Severus Snape, who didn't take kindly to the temperature change. He had thrown a few choice words at them before going off, presumably to the Slitherin common room to plot his revenge.

Victory had narrowly defeated Sirius in nine games of chess when dinnertime came. It being Christmas Eve, they entered the Great Hall to the herald trumpets playing "Joy to the World," a song Sirius had just learned last Christmas. They took their seats between two of the other second years, Kirby Volens and Jack StAmour. From the raw red coloring of their faces, it was obvious that they had been outside most of the day. A few moments later, the Headmaster rose from his seat and signaled for silence.

Sirius said surprisingly little during supper. He was busy getting used to Christmas. It was certainly a joyous time, one he had never experienced while living in Grimolt place. This was only his second Yuletide at Hogwarts and he wasn't certain he felt quite comfortable with the holiday yet.

The song had changed again to one which Sirius was unfamiliar with. Victory obviously knew it, however, for Sirius could hear her singing quietly beside him, though he could not understand the words for Kirby and Jack's chatter. When he turned to face her, a solitary tear trickled down her right cheek. He said nothing, but his eyes met hers and she smiled.

They were in the hall late that night, stringing even more decorations amidst the trees and tinsel. At the top of the Gryffendor tree, Victory placed an ornament engraved with a bird and a star. It shone a faint reddish tint and lit the whole room. It was nearly midnight when the room was completely finished. Victory pulled Sirius to the outside door. Snow fell from the sky and magnificent stars invaded the black night alongside a clear, full moon.

"_In the Bleak Midwinter_- it was Marcus's favorite Christmas carol," Victory answered his unspoken question. From somewhere within the school, a clock tolled midnight. "Merry Christmas, Sirius." They returned to Gryffendor tower, exhaustion beginning to weigh on them.

"I've not seen Remus all day," Victory commented.

"I haven't either. Where could he have gone?" Victory shrugged and with this statement they parted for the night.

"Marcus, run, Marcus! No!" Screams in the night caused Sirius to jump from his bed. Without a second thought, he dashed out of the dormitory and into the common room. He could see nothing, but heard loud breathing nearby. Fortunately, he had remembered to grab his wand.

"Lumos," he whispered and the room filled with light. Victory lay sprawled on the floor, her eyes closed, her breath rapid. "Victory," he called her name. She sprang up, her wand in hand, her eyes fixed.

"Sirius!" she cried in surprise. Her hand rested on something and his eyes followed it. She moved to reveal a small portrait with two young children. They were motionless, so unlike the pictures to which Sirius was accustomed. "That was the first Christmas that I remember," she explained with a smile. "I suppose I had a nightmare and somehow ended up here."

"I heard you screaming something about Marcus."

"I'm all right now. We should both get back to our beds or Santa won't bring us anything," she grinned and left the common room. Thoughtfully, Sirius returned to his bed.

_A/N Please review and thank you for reading. Please don't flame me for misspellings, but do tell me. I do not own a copy of the books, so I would be most grateful for spelling corrections. _

_MornieGalad_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter as I bet everyone can tell. Also, I had to put a new headmaster inthis storyeven though historically Dumbledore is the headmaster at this point and time. I acknowledge that, but it was necessary to the story that there be a different headmaster when they enter the school. Hopefully the reason will be clear in later chapters. _

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapters including:_

_Scarlette LaBelle for telling me about the misspelling of Gryffindor and about Harry Potter Lexicon, which has been quite helpful in plotting out the rest of the story. _

_Also, consider this a warning, Harlowe isn't exactly your ordinary professor at Hogwarts, so some readers might take a disliking to him because of his actions. I assure you he isn't the normal professor at Hogwarts. Now that I've rambled on, I hope you enjoy the next chapter. _

_MorniëGalad_

**Chapter Three**

Christmas morning came bright and early, but Sirius found he had slept late. It was nearly ten o'clock when he awoke. Last year he had been not-so-pleasantly awakened at five in the morning by Victory's obnoxious owl, bearing Christmas greetings from her and Luke. With the owl had been a delicately wrapped parcel, which contained a Gryffindor cloak, on which someone had obviously worked for countless hours, as well as some exploding candy. A note had been written in Luke's surprisingly elegant handwriting and read as such:

_Sirius:_

_We hope your Christmas at Hogwarts is going well, though we wish you were here with us. Maybe next year your old man will be less of a Scrooge and let you join us. _

_We can't wait to see what you've been plotting when we get back. The thought of you concocting ingenious schemes is the one thought that keeps us sane when we think about you in the school all alone without us. What have you found to amuse yourself?_

_We have to close this now. We're going to try to catch Balthasar and his date under the mistletoe. Merry Christmas from all of us. _

At the bottom of the manuscript, Victory, Marcus and Balthasar, Victory's father, had signed their names. Balthasar had written a postscript:_ Don't worry. I'll get back at them. I can use magic. _On the back of the letter was a beautifully drawn woodland scene with a bright star shining. Victory had later told Sirius that Marcus had drawn the picture, while she and her father had made the cloak.

Sirius found the letter in his dresser drawer, just as he had left it when he last looked at it. He imagined all the care that Victory and Marcus had both selflessly put into the presents as he gazed down at the picture. Then he started off for the common room, taking a guess as to where Victory was. His conclusion was correct, for she was there, seemingly awaiting him, in a comfortable red chair. In her hands was a handsome sword, shimmering with the sunlight. It was engraved with writing Sirius did not recognize, save the hilt, on which was enthroned the very same insignia that had marked the urn in which Luke now rested: the Phoenix and the star. The sheath lay respectfully on her knees.

"My father sent me this," Victory whispered, smiling up at him. "He gave me a bow and arrow as well. Did you see what I got you?"

"I haven't looked yet, to be honest. Christmas is still strange to me." Victory nodded.

"Are all the boys awake?" Sirius nodded. "Then we will look through your presents together." They went off to the boy's dormitory.

* * *

"That's nearly everything," Sirius declared about an hour later. He was buried in the chaos of ripped wrapping paper, bows, and boxes. For the most part, he had received excellent gifts with the exception of his parents and his brother, Regulus. His parents had neglected to get him anything, while Regulus had sent him a lump of coal. Then, on his dresser, Sirius saw three small presents. Victory smiled.

"Open this one first," she whispered, handing him a cube shaped box in the center. "It's from Balthasar."

Sirius studied the box for Balthasar's signature, but couldn't find it. "How do you know?"

"It smells just like my house and the paper is made of soft wood.I bet there will be a note inside. That's how he wrapped my present too." Slowly, so as not to damage the paper beyond repair, Sirius opened the present. Inside was a book with a note attached to the cover, which read:

_The human heart sometimes has secrets it does not want to share with another, or worse, ones that it does want to share, but cannot. I don't claim to see the future as well as some people, but unless I am completely blind, someday, this small book will be of value to you and many others who care for you. Have a blessed Christmas, _

_Balthasar Cleft_

Sirius turned his attention to the book, which was blank. Inside the front cover was a quill pen.

"I'll have to send your father a thank you letter," Sirius said. Victory handed him the next present. "Who's this one from?"

"I don't know," Victory admitted. "I got one like it and I couldn't figure out who it was from either."

The white paper seemed to curl away of its own free will and beneath the paper was a star shaped pin. It was small, but it gave off a faint glow and didn't look too feminine, so Sirius had Victory attach it to his cloak.

"This one is from me," Victory said, handing him the last parcel. "Don't be fooled by its appearance." He took it from her and unwrapped it as carefully as he had the others to reveal a small water globe that could fit in his pocket. There was nothing inside it.

"I'll show you how it works," Victory said. Then, without another word, she left the room. Confused, Sirius gazed into the ball, thinking it might be one of the crystal balls used for divination, a course he would not have until next year. He still saw nothing, though. He put his hands to it and shook it, but still nothing happened.

"Victory! What do I do with it?" He hollered in frustration. Suddenly, he felt his hands grow warmer. Then, thoughts came into his head, thoughts that were not his own. He saw Victory's father, Luke, and something else. He heard something, but what was it? Was it a bird, a car, the wind? Though he tried his best, he couldn't distinguish it.

"Sirius, can you hear me?" came Victory's voice. It sounded so near, yet she was no where to be seen.

"Yes, I can hear you, but where are you?"

"Good, it's working then." After a few moments of silence, Victory reentered the dormitory. Sirius was confused beyond anything.

"Where did you get that?"Sirius asked. Victory smiled mysteriously, but said nothing. She would leave him to wonder for a while longer.

* * *

The rest of the day passed rather quickly and before long they were in the Great Hall for dinner. Professor Harlowe came to sit with the pair for the meal. When they asked him, he said he'd not seen Remus Lupin recently either, but not to be too concerned. Neither Professor Nobelock or Professor Dumbledore were disturbed. Sirius was tempted to fly into a rage, beginning with accusing every teacher on the staff of being an unfeeling monster, but prevented himself from doing so for the sake of Christmas cheer. He wasn't sure because Harlowe was blocking most of her from his view, but he thought he saw Victory smile at him as if she knew what he was thinking.

* * *

Before his first year, Sirius had assumed Harlowe would be a dull Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher as had Victory, for she knew him only as her father's friend. They had both been mistaken, however, which they had realized the moment they entered his room. As a matter of fact, he was now the favorite teacher of all the Marauders as well as Victory, with the exception of Peter, who couldn't defend himself to save his life. Sirius couldn't help but wonder what the school would be like if Harlowe was as respected and powerful as some of the other professors. Professor Nobelock was a great leader, but Harlowe was nothing like him. Nobelock was ancient and had all but lost his sense of humor, a trait Sirius failed to admire. Harlowe was young, yet he seemed wise beyond his years, though in an undominating manner. He laughed heartily and often and practically adopted every student he taught as his own child, while Nobelock was distant and stern. Sirius could only hope that Harlowe would become the headmaster, but it was a shallow hope, with little basis.

* * *

Christmas carols were played until the last person had left the Great Hall. Harlowe followed Victory and Sirius from the room, trailed by the tune _Low How a Rose Ere Blooming._

"Would you two care to join me on a walk outside in the snow before it gets too dark?" he asked. Both enthusiastically confirmed his thoughts and, together, the three of them walked happily through the snow.

_Author's Note: Please review & tell me how I'm doing. _

_MornieGalad_


	4. Chapter 4

_Although I haven't updated in forever, I still have not gained any rights to Harry Potter. I revised a few things on previous chapters as well. Hopefully this will be updated more often now as I think I have learned better time management skills. Also, there is a bible quote in this Chapter. I do not own the bible either._

Chapter Four

The day after Christmas, Lupin reappeared. After stating that his family customarily opened gifts on December 26th and offering no other explanation, he set in for a hearty breakfast. He seemed half starved, wolfing down almost everything he could get his hands on. Victory and Sirius both found this slightly peculiar, but no one said anything.

The owl post entered at its usual time, though it seemed far less crowded due to the absence of the majority of the school. Sirius received a letter from James detailing his holiday thus far, while Victory had two envelopes, one from her father and one from Lily. Lily's whined on and on for five pages about how obnoxious Petunia was while her parents couldn't hear enough stories from the wizarding world. She made it apparent that she was impatient to return to school.

"She would want to come back and study two days after we got a break," Sirius commented as Victory snuck the unopened envelope from her father into her pocket. Sirius sat back as Victory and Remus made small talk, his mind wandering back to the previous evening and a walk he and Victory had taken with Professor Harlowe.

* * *

"It's been quite a beautiful day," Harlowe had commented as they walked along. "Did you two have an enjoyable Christmas day?"

"Yes," Victory replied, nodding her head so there could be no doubt to the truth of her statement. "It was very relaxing and merry. I imagined it would be gloomy with almost everyone away for the holidays. Why didn't you go home, Professor?"

"I'm not really certain, victory. I felt, somehow that I would be needed here this year. My mother wanted me to come home and she will miss me, but I know she will manage, as will my father." _It must be nice to have a family who actually wants you to come home_, Sirius had thought. "What about you, Sirius? Why are you at Hogwarts for Christmas?"

"My parents and I thought it would be best," he said hurriedly. How could he tell a professor, even one as contrary to expectations as Harlowe was that he wasn't wanted at home? How could he explain his parent's fierce loyalty to Slytherin and how they had scarcely even acknowledged him as their son ever since he had been placed in Gryffindor? Harlowe had earned Sirius's respect, but he barely even spoke of his family to James or any of the other Marauders; he didn't trust anyone with this part of his life. It was too painful.

The trio stopped in front of a small pine tree. It was shorter than either Sirius or Victory; had Professor Harlowe not stopped, they would have passed by it, not giving it a second thought. The tiny tree wasn't much to look at and was blanketed in snow, but Harlowe knelt before it. He gently brushed the snow from its green branches, which must have been stronger than they appeared, for they held much snow. Both Victory and Sirius stared at their professor in wonder, but he merely looked at each of them and smiled, his eyes lighting up with happiness. From the folds of his cloak, he pulled a small, plain, white blanket. He brushed the snow away from the plant's trunk and gently gathered the blanket around its base.

"I planted this tree at the beginning of the school year. It is young and this is the first Christmas it has seen, so it needs a bit of support and encouragement. It isn't much to catch your eye now, is it? One day, though, it will be a large tree and I will have helped it to grow up strong and beautiful." It seemed to Sirius that the young man grew much older for a moment and met both his and Victory's eyes. He meant this metaphor for both of them. Harlowe put a hand on each of their shoulders, being about their height now that he was kneeling.

Stars were now appearing in the sky as the setting sun tinted the sky a rosy color.

"Your star will appear soon, Sirius, as will the Christmas star," Harlowe said. The tone of his voice took Sirius back many years, long before his admittance to Hogwarts. His father had held him in his arms out on a frigid winter night. Sirius's mother had secured a blanket around her son before his father had stolen him from the warmth of the house in expectation. Father and son had searched the sky for the child's namesake: Sirius, the dusk star. He found the sparkling blue star in the constellation Orion, just like Sirius's father's name.

"We have more in common than blood, my son," Orion black had said.

"Is that it?" Victory shouted, pointing to the shining blue star that shone just higher than the tallest tree.

"Yes," Sirius and Harlowe said at the same time.

"It's beautiful," the girl exclaimed, sounding so young and carefree. The trio stood in awe of its light for few moments until Victory shrieked a second time.

"It's the Christmas star!" she yelled. All eyes turned to where she pointed. Sirius was certain he had never seen that star in the sky before.

"That same star led the wise men to the Messiah, nearly two thousand years ago," Harlowe marveled. "Now, I'm probably overstepping my boundaries as a Professor, but I feel this sort of thing is more important than anything you will ever learn in my classroom."

"Do stars have some sort of power?" Sirius asked, wondering what Harlowe meant.

"Some people believe they do. Some even look to them to predict the future and control our destinies. The scientific mind would say that they are no more than gaseous formations many thousands or billions of miles in the distance. I think, though, that it is too cold and unfeeling to speak of the stars in such a way. They are too beautiful for that. It seems to me, sometimes, that they are almost alive." The Christmas star twinkled gloriously above the trio.

"Today, in the city of David, a Savior has been born for you. And this shall be a sign for you: You shall find the babe wrapped in swaddling clothes and lying in a manger." Harlowe whispered, seemingly more to himself than either of his students. After a moment, he rose from the ground. "Farewell, little tree. We'll return and see you soon." Neither Sirius nor Victory truly wanted to leave, but now that Harlowe had broken the spell that they didn't even realize he had cast upon them, they became aware of the bitter cold weather. "Come, Victory, Sirius. It is getting late. We've lingered here longer than you realize." They each took one of Harlowe's hands and made their way through the snow, which rose to Victory's waist by now. Their eyes scarcely left the beautiful stars, which illuminated that darkened world almost as brightly as the sun.

All was quiet when they entered the school. Professor Harlowe walked with them as they strode along the familiar path to Gryffindor tower. Their footsteps were the only sound that met their ears for quite some time. Then, just as they rounded a corner, Victory heard the slight echo of another set of footfalls, the sound resonating less frequently and heavier than the light young footfalls of herself and Sirius or the strong, but soft sound of Professor Harlowe's tread. The sound was growing louder as they approached the tower. Then, from the dark corridor ahead emerged a flickering light, illuminating the old, but proud figure of Professor Nobelock.

"Good evening, Georg," Harlowe greeted him. Nobelock nodded, but did not smile, keeping his face as emotionless as he always did.

"Children," he addressed victory and Sirius. "If you will excuse us, Professor Harlowe and I have some affairs to attend to." He led Harlowe off into a corner, leaving Sirius and Victory no choice but to head for the common room.

"Goodnight, you two," Harlowe called after them.

"I hope he doesn't get sacked!" Victory whispered once they were out of earshot.

"Why would he?" Sirius asked, almost laughing, but stifling his chuckles at the earnest look on his friend's face.

"I don't know, but Professor Nobelock doesn't seem to like any of the teachers becoming too well acquainted with the students. Balthazar thinks Nobelock isn't good with children at all and is just at Hogwarts because he thinks it will earn him prestige."

"He is a bit stiff," Sirius agreed. "I don't think he's powerful enough to get Harlowe fired, though, even if he wanted to. Harlowe's been here practically since he graduated. If that isn't loyalty, I don't know what is." They were at the common room now and the fat lady awaited the password. "Fiddlesticks." The door swung open and they entered.

The common room was dotted with a few first and second year students. None of them took any notice of the pair, being too intent upon their new and diverse gifts to care about much else. For this, the pair was grateful. Most would have dismissed their appearance together as routine, since it was a rare occasion to see the Marauders out of each other's company, but there were students who would use the fact that Remus was not with them to spark rumors of some sort of evil plot being mixed between Victory and Sirius. The pair took a seat by the fireplace.

"I do wish I knew what Nobelock and Harlowe are talking about," she whispered.

"You could ask tomorrow," Sirius suggested, giggling. Victory shrugged. "How well did you know Harlowe before you came here?"

"Pretty well. He and Balthazar are close. He's almost like an uncle to me, not to mention he's my godfather."

"Really? He doesn't seem that protective."

"He tries not to hover. He's gotten good at it. My father always brought him along on our family outings, like fishing or horseback riding. Balthazar has a thing for the muggle world; he doesn't think we're that much different from them."

"If my parents heard that I don't want to know what they'd do. Let's just say it would be bad."

"What do you think?" Victory asked. It took Sirius a moment to answer.

"I don't really know any muggles." He was almost embarrassed, but why should he be? He'd grown up in a pure-blood family without any opportunity to meet muggles. Victory nodded a smile on her face. Feeling uncomfortable with the subject, Sirius reached into his pocket, pulled out an enchanted ball and hit Kirby Volens square in the back of the neck. He completely ignored Kirby's accusations and stared pointedly into the flames until Kirby was again distracted. He turned back to look at Victory, but her eyes had a distant look to them. They were looking at a picture that Jack St. Amour was drawing of a flying ship, but Sirius was sure she could see right through it.

"Victory?" he questioned. She turned to him, as alert as ever. "What were you looking at?"

"Jack's ship," she answered. "He's an amazing artist." Jack smiled up at her. "Have you ever been sailing?" she asked Sirius. He shook his head. "It's amazing, really. It's almost like flying except it's . . . I don't even know how to describe it . . . effortless. Flying can be so complicated if you're a human. Now if I were a bird, it would be so easy . . ."

"You'd be lower on the food chain," Sirius joked. He made an awful face and some loathsome noises that could be interpreted as a large bird devouring its prey.

"What if I were a Phoenix? No one eats a Phoenix."

"If they do, they get major heartburn. Literally." Both of them laughed as a picture of Snape eating a Phoenix and then bursting into flames popped into their minds. Some of the heads in the common room turned to see what was so amusing, but soon dismissed it as a Marauder's joke and returned to their business. They had stayed up late into the night talking and playing jokes on the other inhabitants of the common room.

* * *

It had been quite a night, Sirius thought. He turned his head to the Professor's table and saw Harlowe sitting beside Nobelock. He was smiling at him, his green eyes twinkling as if they held a secret. Victory was looking in that direction too, visibly impatient. She seemed to be trying to read the teacher's eyes for some hint, but received none. She didn't give up, though and seemed to be intently boring into his thoughts.

"Victory," Sean Givens, a fourth year, surprised her, making her jump. "Pass the sausage, please," he stuttered, stifling a giggle. Victory laughed along with him, regardless of the fact that the chuckles were at her expense and obliged his request. The instant the breakfast plates disappeared and the crowd dispersed, she sprang up and dashed to the teacher's table, Sirius at her heels. Nobelock raised an eyebrow, but Harlowe smiled.

"Professor Harlowe, may we talk to you?" Victory asked.

"Of course," he replied, rising from his chair and following Victory to a corner of the hall.

"What did Professor Nobelock talk to you about last night?" Victory demanded. Harlowe smirked.

"I was instructed not to tell anyone, especially you."

"You haven't been sacked have you?"

"No, Victory," Harlowe chuckled. "Don't worry about it. You two should be off now. Remus will be needing you." He let the two of them squeeze past him out of the corner and watched as they dashed off to find Remus.

"Whatever do you think those two immature Gryffindors were pestering Professor Harlowe with this time?" Silvia Whelding, a seventh year Slytherin commented as the Victory and Sirius sped by.

"The amazing Gryffindor victory a few weeks ago," Sirius stopped long enough to shout at her. Silvia's boyfriend, Chester Crush glared at Sirius as he sped off.

"Hallo mate," Sirius yelped as he pounced on Remus Lupin's unsuspecting back. Remus grunted and Sirius let him up.

"Don't scare me like that!" Remus yelped. "Where have you two been?"

"Prowling around, spying on the teachers, that sort of thing," Victory replied. "What have you been up to? We haven't seen you in days excepting breakfast."

"I . . ." Remus struggled for an explanation. "I . . . I've been spending a lot of time out of doors. It's not that cold out there once you get used to it. The snow is so deep that you can hide in it and no one will see you."

"You were out there all by yourself? You should have told us and we'd have come with you," Sirius said.

"You really should come in for meals and to sleep. You're going to catch cold." Victory said concernedly. She knew she sounded a little like a mother, but someone had to say it and she figured it might as well be the person in the room who missed her own mother the most. An instant awkwardness descended on the group. Remus looked as if he had been stabbed with an icicle.

"Gee, mom, I'm sorry I just can't handle it, but you don't have to be on my back all the time! Why can't you just let me be?" Remus was fighting back tears and both victory and Sirius drew back in shock.

"Look, mate, we're not trying to run an inspection. We just want to be sure you're okay," Sirius said, putting his hand on Remus's shoulder.

"I'm fine," his tone was just as hard as it had been and he pulled back from Sirius's grasp. "Just leave me alone for a while, okay." Victory rose, planning on complying with Remus's wishes, but Sirius made no move to go.

"Remus . . ." he began.

"Just go!" Lupin shouted louder than anyone in the room thought he could. Sirius and Victory stared at him for a moment, but he didn't look up from the speck on the floor that he seemed to be fixated upon. After what seemed like forever, they turned and left the hall, thinking the exact same thing. A visit to Harlowe was in order.

* * *

"There's not much I can tell you until Remus himself is ready to have you know," Harlowe sighed. "I know that isn't the answer you want and it's not an easy one to give, but it's the only one I can give you."

"Great. What do we do now, then, just sit here until the universe ends?" Sirius grumped dejectedly. He put his head on his hands, which rested on Harlowe's desk.

"I'm not happy about the situation, either, Sirius, but it wouldn't be right for me to tell you something like this. Please, don't try to weasel it out of me, either of you," Harlowe said, eyeing Victory closely.

"You know what's wrong with him?" Victory asked.

"Yes, Victory, I do."

"Is he dying?" Victory demanded, her eyes blazing red with the desire to know. She was hardly listening to Harlowe's request.

"No, Victory." Harlowe sat back in his chair and he and Victory stared at each other for a very long moment.

"When do you think he'll tell us?" Sirius asked.

"I can't say," Harlowe admitted. "Whenever he believes the time is right. He'll find it impossible to keep friends like you in the dark for much longer, I believe. Remus is very blessed to have such faithful and loyal companions as you two. One in a thousand is a true friend and here I sit with two of these rare and precious treasures."

"Let's go," Sirius said. "Thank you, Professor."

"I'll see you two later," Harlowe said, returning to the pen and paper he had been fiddling with when Victory and Sirius had entered.

"Let's see how Remus is doing," Sirius suggested as soon as they had left the office.

"Are you mad? He didn't want us anywhere near him."

"He won't know we're anywhere near him," Sirius said, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Victory caught on to his idea.

"Did James leave it?"

"Yeah, just in case I needed to get out of a tight spot or wanted to spy on someone."

"All right," Victory agreed. They headed off for the Gryffindor tower and Victory waited outside the room while Sirius fetched the cloak from the boys' dormitory. When he returned, she held several medium sized rocks. "In case we need to pulverize someone," she explained. They both disappeared beneath the cloak. Victory ducked to match Sirius's height.

"Don't you run us into anything," Victory whispered. "Watch nit! The stairs are right there! Watch the third step!"

"Do you have this castle memorized?" Sirius asked. Victory didn't answer. She was busy listening. Noises were approaching from the staircase.

"It's Dumbledore and McGonagall!" She hissed, pulling Sirius over to the wall, nearly knocking him off balance. The pair came into view. Dumbledore adjusted his hat as he passed the fifth step where Victory and Sirius hid.

"Kirby Volens! Don't run in the corridors . . ." McGonagall's shrill voice faded into the distance. The students beneath the invisibility cloak continued down the steps. It was slow work, trying not to trip on the cloak, but eventually their feet escaped the last stair without incident. Through the corridor they went, uninterrupted. In the deserted Great Hall they found Remus, just sitting there, not doing anything in particular, and looking very distressed. Victory and Sirius couldn't speak, for although they were invisible, they would be heard if they so much as whispered in the hall.

Surely Remus couldn't want to be alone now, Sirius thought. He looked like he needed them now and neither he nor Victory were much use to him in their invisible state. He tugged at her arm and she understood. They stepped outside the hall, removed the cloak and hid the cloak within the folds of Sirius's robe. Remus's head turned immediately.

"I'm sorry about earlier," he said, quietly, sounding like himself again. "I wasn't feeling well."

"That's okay," the other two responded in unison. "Any time you want to talk . . ." Sirius offered. Remus nodded, swallowing hard. "After James and Peter get back, I'll let you know what's going on." He seemed to have gone slightly pale and had a slight look of fear in his eyes, but Remus knew he had to trust his friends.


End file.
